


307

by BatWingsandBlackCats



Series: Carmilla S3 Fanfic Bomb [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sickening Fluff, a love letter to room 307
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatWingsandBlackCats/pseuds/BatWingsandBlackCats
Summary: Post S1.
The big bad was defeated, and Carmilla and Laura have returned to Silas for Laura's sophomore year. 
It's October now, and Carmilla reflects on how room 307 has become home.
Or, a Creampuff's love letter to room 307.





	307

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! It's been a long time since I've posted something, and I've missed it so much. I've been working away on a lot of fic lately, but they're all bigger projects so posting's been slow. In light of the premier tonight, I decided to drop the _Carmilla S3 Fanfic Bomb_! Basically, I'm posting two one shots that were gathering dust for a long time, and a new one, all at once today! I had originally planned to drop five at once, but life happened and I didn't want to rush the other two. I'll be staggering the other two instead, and also posting any other ones that I come up with in the coming days/weeks. 
> 
> Thank you for always being so, so amazing, and I hope you guys enjoy!!

Laura opened the door to room 307 and trudged inside the dim room, dropping her bag by the door with a sigh. It was raining outside, the dark clouds making the campus even darker than normal at five thirty in the evening in October. The wind had an extra bite to it that made Laura wonder how far off the first snow was, and she’d just barely missed it when the rain had gone from a drizzle to a downpour. Laura had spent the last fifteen minutes hurrying across campus, cocoa, Carmilla, and a warm bed being the only thing on her mind when she got out of her last class for the day, and that want only increased when she saw the rain. She’d been no more than a hundred feet from the dorm when the rain seemed to turn on a dime, but luckily she missed the worst of it. 

Carmilla’s eyes flicked up as she watched Laura walk in and shed her coat, boots, and hat, and a small smile curled her lips. “Long day, cupcake?”

Laura flopped onto their joined beds beside Carmilla, nodding her head and letting out a satisfied groan as her back popped from the change in position. “Very long,” She sighed, moving to curl up beside Carmilla after a moment.

“Did something happen?” Carmilla asked, setting her book aside and tucking a few strands of hair behind Laura’s ear as she settled on her side.

“No,” Laura said, looking up at her girlfriend. “Today was...normal. Just long.” She leaned her forehead against the side of Carmilla’s thigh. “It’s raining,” She added after a moment, her eyes flicking up.

“I can see that.” Carmilla said with a little smile, feeling the wet patches in Laura’s hair as she carded her fingers through the little tangles put there by the wind. Laura’s skin was still cool to the touch, her cheeks and the tip of her nose slowly losing their redness as she warmed up. Carmilla looked down to Laura’s feet, and saw that the bottoms of her jeans were wet from the rain. “Why don’t you get changed, sweetheart?” She said, nudging her shoulder gently. Laura groaned, not wanting to move from where she was curled into Carmilla’s side. Carmilla chuckled and nudged her again. “You’ll be more comfortable,” She continued.

Laura sat up with a sigh, blowing a few strands of hair out of her eyes. “Fine,” She said, giving Carmilla a look, but not being able to hide her smile. She leaned forward and pecked Carmilla’s lips gently. “I missed you today,” She said, and then got up. 

Carmilla hummed as she watched Laura gather a pair of sweatpants and a fresh tank top from the wardrobe, and then walk across the room into the bathroom. Carmilla got up after a moment and walked over to their tiny kitchenette and set about making two mugs of cocoa. 

When they’d returned to Silas that August, Laura had been elated to find that they were still able to stay in their old dorm. Perry, surprisingly, had pulled a few strings to make it so the two of them could have their old dorm back. Even Carmilla, for as much as she hated Silas, felt something in her chest soften when she saw the old room. This was the one place in this godforsaken school that had ever felt something like home to her. She’d met Laura in this room. It’d always be a sacred space in her former personal prison. 

Though Silas didn’t feel much like a prison anymore. 

Carmilla looked forward to travelling far away, leaving Silas for the last time when Laura graduated, but until then, she was content. 

Laura padded out of the bathroom, now changed into her pajamas and feeling far more comfortable than before. She smiled when she saw Carmilla standing at their little counter, slowly stirring a mug of cocoa and looking far away. Laura came up behind Carmilla and slowly wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s waist, not wanting to startle her. Despite Carmilla’s heightened senses, Laura sometimes startled her when she was deep in thought. 

Carmilla jumped ever so slightly, but then relaxed against Laura’s front. “Hey, cutie,” She said, brushing her thumb along the back of Laura’s hand before reaching for her container of blood and pouring some into the cocoa that filled her own mug. 

“Hey,” Laura said, and then kissed between Carmilla’s shoulder blades. “you okay?”

Carmilla nodded. “Yeah, I’m just thinking about things,”

Laura hummed, content with Carmilla’s answer. She knew her well enough to know when something was truly wrong, and when Carmilla was just being her thoughtful, philosophical self. “What did you do today?” Laura asked, letting go of Carmilla when she moved to put the milk and the blood away. 

“Went to my class and then came back and slept a while,” Carmilla said, straightening up again. “read for a few hours until you came home,” 

Laura smiled and nodded, following Carmilla back to the bed once Carmilla handed her her tardis mug. 

Carmilla was taking all of one class this year, simply because she found it interesting. She had more diplomas than she knew what to do with, and in her words, if she had to take intro to Psych again and listen to more blathering about Freud, she might just eat the professor. When the new administration had tried to tell her that she needed to take more classes, she’d quite literally snapped her teeth at them. They’d left her alone after that.

Laura was continuing along with her major, her days usually taken up mostly with classes.

They’d settled into a nice routine. 

It was comfortable, and more steady than either of them had been in a long time. 

“You want to watch a movie?” Laura asked, setting her cocoa down on their joined headboard and going to get her laptop. She already had a package of Halloween themed chocolate chip cookies by their bed.

“Whatever you’d like, liebeling,” Carmilla said, settling down on her side of the bed and cradling her cocoa in her hands. She took a sip and made a face, nearly spraying it across the bed. “what the frilly hell is _this_?” She demanded, looking up at Laura.

“It’s pumpkin spice cocoa,” Laura said excitedly, sitting beside Carmilla and opening Netflix. “I saw it at the store and though it’d be nice to have something different, with it being fall and all,”

Carmilla looked down at her mug and curled her lip before setting it on the headboard and slouching into the pillows, grumbling under her breath about wasted blood. Her soured mood softened again however, when Laura placed her laptop on a pillow, and curled into her side, her head in the crook of her shoulder and her fingers idly tracing patterns on Carmilla’s thigh. 

Carmilla looked at Laura and smiled, wrapping an arm around her, her hand resting on Laura’s waist. She didn’t even know what they were watching, but she was content to just sit there beside her as Laura sipped on her cocoa, completely engrossed on what was on the screen. 

For all the places she’d seen in her very, very long life, now, Carmilla was hard pressed to think of a place she’d rather be right now. Sure, she’d love to be in a café in Paris right now with Laura, reading and drinking coffee, or even in London’s West End taking in a play, or at one of Vienna’s annual balls, spinning Laura around the floor, but she was happy here, right now, in their cozy little room. 

The room was the same, but it looked different than the year before. Their beds were no longer separated, but pushed together with a soft mattress pad overtop to get rid of the ridge in the middle where the two beds met. The tiny little string on red paper lanterns still hung over their little kitchenette, but it was joined this time by strings of white fairly lights tacked to the walls and the ceiling. A few more posters than last year dotted the walls, including a few Carmilla brought along this year, surprisingly, and Laura’s desk was where her bed used to be, Carmilla’s situated beside it. Before they’d even finished unpacking, Carmilla installed a shiny new lock on the door that shed brought along, which Laura was both grateful for and amused by.

Carmilla would take Laura to Paris, to London and Vienna, to the ballrooms and the West End and the Parisian cafes, but in due time. They had time. Not just Laura’s time, their time. Carmilla had agreed, albeit half unwillingly, to change Laura at the end of this school year. It was a date she was equally looking forward to, and not, but they’d jump off that bridge when they came to it. Laura had grinned constantly for a week after Carmilla caved and agreed, which took the edge off the dread in Carmilla’s stomach. Despite wanting Laura forever she hadn’t wanted to doom her to the pains of immortality, but when it became clear that Laura was not going to take no for an answer and would probably find a different, and far more dangerous alternative, Carmilla relented.

Carmilla shook the thought. Those were thoughts for another time. Right now she was content to just be cuddled in Laura’s sweater, holding her close while Netflix quietly played in the background. 

“Hey,” Laura said, looking up at Carmilla and shaking the vampire from her thoughts. “you’re far away today,” She said softly, tucking a loose curl behind Carmilla’s ear. “you sure you’re okay?”

Carmilla turned her head and kissed her forehead. “I’m positive,” She said, nodding. “I’ve just been thinking about us. Our future,”

Laura tensed and her eyes grew worried, that small crease appearing between her eyesbrows.

“Not about that,” Carmilla said quickly, raising a hand to gently smooth out her brow with her thumb. “not about that, I promise. I won’t go back on my word, however...afraid I am,”

Laura let out a sigh, and visibly relaxed. “Good,” Laura said, bumping her forehead against Carmilla’s cheek. “because I’m not scared,” She said with a small smile. “it’ll be fine,”

Carmilla nodded and hummed, assuaged slightly by how calm Laura was about it. 

“So what _were_ you thinking about, then?” Laura asked, her fingers tangling with Carmilla’s.

A small smile curled Carmilla’s lips as she ran a thumb over Laura’s hand. “The places I want to take you after you graduate,” She said. “Cafés in Paris--I’ll have to teach you the difference between a café au lait and a café créme--The West End for plays,”

“London?” Laura asked, her eyes brightening.

Carmilla nodded. “we could go to Vienna in the winter and attend a ball or two,”

“I read about that!” Laura said excitedly, “have you gone to any?”

“I have,” Carmilla said, “they’re a bit different from the ones in 1698, but the spirit is still there.” Carmilla thought for a moment. “There’s this little book shop in Interlaken I think you’d--” She began, but then was suddenly cut off by Laura’s lips crashing into her own. 

Laura’s hands were on either side of Carmilla’s face, and Carmilla leaned into the kiss, gently running her tongue along Laura’s lower lip as Laura’s hand moved from her cheek to the back of her neck, curling into her dark hair. Laura’s lips tasted like chocolate and pumpkin spice and Carmilla found that it didn’t taste so bad when it was on Laura’s lips.

When they broke apart, Carmilla looked at her, stunned. “What was that for?” Carmilla asked, smiling. 

Laura blushed. “I just really love you, and I’m so excited to see the world with you,” She said, ducking her head a little. 

Carmilla’s stomach flipped like it did every time Laura said she loved her, and she tilted Laura’s chin up with a finger, and gently pecked her lips. “I love you too,” She said, bumping her nose with Laura’s. “and I can’t wait either,”

They both fell silent, just looking at each other in this little warm room that was swathed in soft light and filled with the scent of chocolate and pumpkin spice. 

This little warm room that had somehow become home.


End file.
